Nights Rampage
by Flight of The Snowy Owl
Summary: Just a murder story about a cat with ambition for power. NOT TIGERSTAR! Rated T for violence.


AN- Hello, hello, hello my dearest readers. I am back again with some sort of one-shot that I wrote when I was bored. It is sort of coming off the top of my head….. Please review!

Disclaimer: I have never owned Warriors. Ever.

Nights Rampage

Abandonment.

That was what he felt. His mate, siblings, and parents had left him alone because of his actions. I am Echopike, Nightshade's mate. All this madness I speak of was a disastrous to FlightClan. We lost the best leader ever. You are confused, aren't you? Maybe I should start at the beginning…

Nightshade's POV

Nightshade sulked through the camp angrily. His brother, Firestorm, had been chosen to be deputy instead of him. Nightshade was POSITIVE that he would be deputy. POSITIVE. But no, Firestorm was chosen. Nightshade wanted to claw his brother to pieces, a feeling he had only felt once. Suddenly, his mate, Echopike, approached him.

"Would you like to go hunting?" She cooed. Nightshade stared into her deep blue eyes. He nodded, and the couple padded out of camp.

"You shouldn't be angry. You will be next." Echopike whispered.

Nightshade glared at her. "No, I don't want to be next. You know that Swiftstar should have seen me as being the perfect deputy." He hissed. "That crazy elder chose Firestorm instead. She would be easy to kill."

Echopike looked at him in shock. Then she turned and padded off, head down.

"Echopike, wait!" Nightshade yowled, but the she-cat was already gone. Nightshade sighed. _One simple mistake and she's gone. She makes me so angry. _Nightshade suddenly felt his lips curl into a snarl. An unwelcomed snarl. His claws slid out. Nightshade felt the urge to kill, and that is just what he did.

…..

Nightshade crept up on his target; clueless Firestorm. The tom was by the rushing river, sitting like a proud, clueless, and_ stupid_ idiot. Nightshade leapt out of the shadows that hid his black pelt. Firestorm whipped around and looked at Nightshade in shock as Nightshade's claws ripped at his throat and belly.

"What are you doing, Nightshade?" Firestorm gasped as blood flooded the ground.

"Doing what needed to be done a long time ago. _**YOUR DEATH!**_" Nightshade yowled. He really was enjoying his dear brothers' death. He pranced around in the blood, making him look like an insane murderer. At that very moment, he had an idea of who his next victim would be.

…..

"As a result of Firestorm's death, I officially promote Nightshade as my new deputy. I hope Firestorm approves of my choice." Swiftstar yowled. Then, the old she-cat slipped into her den. _Who cares if Firestorm approves? It only matters that _**I **_am deputy. _Nightshade thought.

"You killed him, didn't you?" a voice murmured behind him. Nightshade turned around to see Echopike staring at him in horror.

"Who cares if I killed him?" Nightshade spat. "You should be happy for me."

Echopike shook her head sadly. "You've changed, Nightshade. I used to love you, now I only see a beast." Her eyes went distant. "My kits will have a father who is a beast!" Echopike's words hung in the air as she padded away. _Kits? Me a beast? Not possible. _Nightshade was shocked. Then his sister, Wintersnow, walked by and Nightshade remembered a special mission he had to attend to.

…

Nightshade followed Wintersnow as she strolled to the ancient willow tree to gather thyme. _Stupid medicine cat apprentice. _He thought bitterly. _Just too weak. _Suddenly, a twig snapped under his foot and Wintersnow's head jolted up.

"Nightshade, do you need something?' she asked.

"Yes," he hissed. "You dead." And with that, Nightshade struck. Wintersnow fell dead to the ground, without a drop of blood. Nightshade was not satisfied, so he kept biting and biting. Soon, there were only a few remains of Wintersnow's body, and Nightshade dragged them back go camp.

…..

The Clan was devastated by Wintersnow's death, but they had to keep strong and move on. As for Nightshade, he was the happiest cat alive. He hadn't killed in a while, but now was the day the deaths would kick back up. This day, Nightshade decided to kill a loyal warrior named Leafclaw. The brown tabby tom was hunting when Nightshade stalked up on him. _Predator and the Prey…_ Nightshade thought as he unsheathed his claws. His heart raced as he leapt onto Leafclaw. The tom yowled in surprise and Nightshade tore his ear. _Stupid cat, stay still so I can kill you! _Leafclaw would not stay still. Soon, Nightshade ripped open his neck and Leafclaw fell dead.

"What's going on?!" Swiftstar shrieked.

"Leafclaw was attacked by a fox!" Nightshade sobbed.

"Nice try, fake. I saw you." Swiftstar growled. "You are EXILED!"

Nightshade was mad. He leapt forward and pushed Swiftstar to the ground. Swiftstar screamed in pain as he ripped her neck and belly. He bounced off her and raced off to the forest. He was never seen again.

…

I always think of Nightshade when I see my one kit, Shadekit. He looks just like him, with an opposite personality.

Nobody speaks of Nightshade anymore, much less does anyone see him. One a rumor passed that two loner bodies were found, missing their heads. One day, though, I saw deep amber eyes staring at me in the shadows, and I knew. Nightshade had never left.

AN- Well, I hoped you all enjoyed that. I kind of did, I am just not used to writing murderer stories.

Toodooloo!

Snowy


End file.
